gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms
The XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (aka Heavyarms '''or '''Gundam Zero-Three) is a mobile suit from the series Mobile Suit Gundam WIng. It was the third of Operation Meteor's five Gundams, and was piloted by a young man operating under the pseudonym Trowa Barton. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created by Gundam Scientist Doktor S, the Heavyarms was developed in the L3 Colonies under the financial support of the Barton Foundation. The Heavyarms is a long-range attack unit with a variety of built-in firearms. Its design is a combination of the firepower aspect of the Wing Gundam Zero with an emphasis on overwhelming suppressive fire. Its overall firepower is comparable to 3 to 5 battleships', but its attack power drops drastically once it run out of ammunition. However, with the skilled circus performer Trowa's excellent piloting sense, the Heavyarms is capable of acrobatic melee combat. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for shooting down lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted on the clavical section of the Heavyarms, the pair of machine cannons have stronger firepower than the vulcan guns. ;*Chest Gatling Gun :A pair of gatling guns mounted in the left and right chest, they are hidden by openable armor covers. They can be fired together with the machine cannons and vulcan guns to restrict enemy units from closing in. ;*Homing Missile :Six homing missiles are stored within the shoulders of the Heavyarms, they are fired at the enemies with a lock-on. The EW (Endless Waltz) version features more of these missiles (44) and they are stored in the front skirts and missile pods mounted on the legs. ;*Micro Missile :Two pods each containing twelve micro missiles are mounted on the legs of the Heavyarms. The EW version features more of these missiles (52) and they are stored within the shoulders and the side skirts. ;*Beam Gatling :A high output beam weapon that serves as the Heavyarms' main armament, it is worn over the left forearm and can be used for defense as it is equipped with a shield. A foldable foregrip can be attached to allow the weapon to be supported by the right arm. It is mounted on the backpack when not in use. The Beam Gatling's added weight can cause the Heavyarms to tilt to the left when in use. To reduce the weight, the left forearm can be removed and the Beam Gatling attached directly onto the left elbow. This was only done once when Trowa adjusted the Heavyarms for Heero's rematch with Zechs. In the EW version, this beam weapon is handheld, and connected via a cable to an energy tank mounted on the suit's back. The attached shield is optional and can be mounted on one of the suit's forearms. ;*Army Knife :A knife made of Gundanium alloy and fixed to the right arm, it flips forward when in use. Despite its small size limiting its attack range, it has no problem slicing apart enemy mobile suits. ;*Beam Saber :For Heero's rematch with Zechs, Trowa not only removed the left forearm and attached the Beam Gatling directly to the left elbow, he also stored a Beam Saber in a part of the internal connection linking the gatling to the elbow. This Saber was presumably borrowed from the Wing Gundam, having the same green beam blade. When the Beam Gatling is out of ammo, it is jettisoned, revealing the Saber stored within, which is then wielded by the right hand. After the battle, this weapon was not seen again, implying Trowa had restored the Heavyarms' left arm to its original state. ;*Igel Armament :Debuting in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers, this set of extra weapons for the EW version was used when attacking the Corsica Base. It also has leg-mounted crawler units for high-speed ground movement to compensate for the drop in mobility due to the increase in weight caused by the added weaponry. All added weaponry can be ejected instantly via explosive bolts. :;*Large Missile Pod ::Each shoulder is additionally equipped with twelve container blocks that have four missiles in each block. They can be used to attack in all directions as their launch ports not only face the front, but also to the sides and rear. :;*Additional Leg Missile Pod ::A side-facing missile pod containing 20 missiles is attached externally to each leg's micro missile pods. :;*Large Beam Cannon ::A powerful beam weapon externally mounted to a trailer, it can destroy several Mobile Suits in one shot. However, it can only be fired once as the weapon's weak barrel cannot withstand its power. Special Equipment & Features ;*Damselfly :Used only by the EW version, it is an atmospheric flight unit equipped with 6 prop rotors and 2 auxiliary jet engines. Since it is mounted in the center of the backpack, it does not interfere with the beam gatling or energy tank. Because it is top-heavy, the support leg in the center of the equipment is extended to support the Heavyarms when landing. ;*Self-Destruct System :The Heavyarms was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. History With financial backing from the Barton Foundation, Gundam Heavyarms was designed for use in the first Operation Meteor plan which involved a colony drop and subsequent "extinction level event" on Earth. Gundam Heavyarms, along with its four companion Mobile Suits, was to be used to control the ensuing chaos. Gundam Heavyarms was to be piloted by the son of the head of the Barton Security Group, Trowa Barton. The Gundam design teams, however, did not want their creations used as weapons of mass murder and decided to wage the war for colony independence in their own way. Coming up with a new plan for Operation Meteor, the original Trowa Barton was killed, and an anonymous young mobile suit mechanic took over as the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, adopting the name of its former pilot. As Operation Meteor escalated into a full-fledged war between OZ and the five Gundams, it became clear that the battle would eventually move to space. Trowa then left the ground-use Gundam Heavyarms hidden on Earth as he headed back to space. Sally Po eventually discovered the abandoned Heavyarms and brought it to space, accompanied by Heero Yuy and his Wing Gundam Zero. After meeting up with the remaining Gundam pilots aboard the Peacemillion, Howard and his crew upgraded the Gundam Heavyarms into the Gundam Heavyarms Kai for Trowa's use. Variants ;*Gundam Sky-High Arms ;*Gundam Super-Armed Tank Picture Gallery XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms Front View Lineart.jpg|Front View Lineart XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms Back View Lineart.jpg|Rear View Lineart featthumb2_lg_heavy144.jpg|Using Chest Gatling Gun and Homing Missiles (from Gundam Wing TV series) gunthumb3_lg_heavy.jpg|Firing Beam Gatling (from Gundam Wing TV series) HeavyarmsEarlyDesigns.jpg|Early designs of Gundam Heavyarms XXXG-01H1K.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms (EW Ver.) illustration by Hajime Katoki Heavyarms-igel.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Igel - color art 1305337404680.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms (EW) with Igel Armament as seen on The Glory of Losers damselfly.jpg|Damselfly for Gundam Heavyarms (EW Ver.) - line art BWBKY.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms (EW) with Damselfly ms_modal_unit_gw_03.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. ms_modal_unit_ew_03.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Heavyarms.png|Gundam Heavyarms from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays G_Gen_Crossrays_HeavyarmsIgel.png|Gundam Heavyarms Igel from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla HeavyarmsBox.jpg|1/144 Original XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (1995): box art WF04 Gundam Heavyarms.jpg|1/144 Original XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (Re-issue; 2000): box art Mg-ew-heavyarms.jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (EW Ver.) (2012): box art MG Gundam Heavyarms EW (IGEL Armament).jpg|1/100 MG XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms EW (IGEL Armament) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art SDGG-36-GundamHeavyarms.jpg|SDGG XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (2000): box art Action Figures MSiA_xxxg-01h_p01_HongKong.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Kai" (Hong Kong release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01h_p01a_HongKong-content.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Kai" (Hong Kong release; 2001): content front view. MSiA_xxxg-01h_p02_Japanese.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Kai" (Japanese release; 2001): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01h_p03_USA-original.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Kai" (North American original release; 2000): package front view. MSiA_xxxg-01h_p04_USA-renewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms / Kai" (North American renewal version; 2001): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The first design of Gundam Heavyarms follows the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Gundam Heavyarms design was American and had clown motifs. Some of its early designs also have its Beam Gatling mounted on its left shoulder. *In the manga version of Gundam W, the Heavyarms was involved in the battle at Sanc Kingdom and was equipped with backpack-mounted beam cannons and a bazooka-like handheld weapon. It was also never modified into Heavyarms Kai after it was recovered. Instead, it was equipped with a backpack-mounted beam cannon and an arm-mounted missile launcher until the end of the story. *When Katoki first released the EW version of Heavyarms, the handheld Gatling gun was a shell firing weapon. However, it was later changed into a beam firing weapon in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers as well as the MG model kit. **The first iteration of the EW version of Heavyarms also lacked the army knife. The weapon was added when the MG model kit was released, becoming a removable add-on so that builders can replicate the knife-less design. In the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers manga, the Heavyarms' army knife is fixed on the right forearm like the TV version. *Of the five Operation Meteor Gundams, Heavyarms is the only one which was never damaged badly enough to be disabled or captured. *For the EW ver. the New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers manga shows that the army knife is mounted on the bottom of the right arm but the Master Grade model kit has it on the side instead. References Gundam Heavyarms Custom.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms (EW Ver.) and Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW Ver.): equipment and information External links *XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms on MAHQ.net ja:XXXG-01H ガンダムヘビーアームズ